


The Lovers Club (ReaderxAll the guys) AU

by Fairestelle



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairestelle/pseuds/Fairestelle
Summary: Reader is new to Derry, Maine; there to take care of her elderly grandmother when she’s caught the eye of a group of men called the Lovers Club.





	The Lovers Club (ReaderxAll the guys) AU

https://hallowscandlewrites.tumblr.com/post/627926622702583808/the-lovers-club-it-au-readerxall-the-guys

Link is for the story on my tumblr but ask if you’d like me to actually post the whole thing on here.


End file.
